Fighting comrades
by Ejes
Summary: Bel wasn't allowed to fight, but he still watched the match against Jaegger. They were strong. The Boss and Squalo were the strongest. They couldn't lose... Right ? Spoil chap 399 (and after), no couple, deathfic. Just Bel's thoughts while seeing the fight.


Hi there ! A short One-Shot taking place after chapter 398 (When I wrote this, and at this date, we still don't know Squalo's state. And before chap 405, we didn't know where Bel was, so I wrote this =D )

So, erm... I don't own any of those characters. There is no couple, but a brotherly friendship... Hope you'll enjoy !

* * *

A challenge. It was just a challenge. Isn't it what it was ? Sawada said "It will be dangerous. You will risk your lives. The Vindice are stronger than anybody in this room." Of course, he was weak. Maybe the strongest between all those weaks, the tonfas freak apart, but still a weak. How could the Varia lose ? They were strong. Nobody could defeat them. Not even those stupid Vindice. It was going to be difficult, but not impossible. This was a challenge.

Bel's wounds were almost all healed. It was the case for all of them. But the Boss... He didn't even thought of giving Bel another watch. Just to that stupid shark. And they joined the strongest team. Oh, the Prince wanted to have fun too !

-Stay away from that, Bel.

-Shishishi... Squalo, worried about the Prince ? Don't want me to be hurt ?

-That's it. If you start bleeding, you'll do this creepy thing again, and you will disturb us. Stay. Away.

The Prince got mad. He decided too not talk to Squalo anymore. How could he say such rash things ? But then, the Prince thought of something. If the Boss and Squalo died (that was unreal, though), then the Prince would become the new Boss. He suddenly hope that this mission would be a loss. But then his team would be composed of Levi – not a good idea, Lussuria – well, at least, he cooked, and Mammon. That baby wouldn't even have been freed from his curse, despite Bel promising him he would have been. Yeah, but he would be the Boss AND the Prince; He would be free to change his teammates. Looking at Squalo who was going, he shouted.

-Squalo ! Try to stay alive, okay ?

Squalo looked at him a moment, then did a small smile and nodded.

-Who do you think you're talking to ?

And he was gone. Bel started to think. Why did he say that ? He wanted to say to Squalo the exact opposite of what he really said. Straaange... Was the Prince's brain ill ? While thinking of it, he noticed that Levi and Lussuria were also going as spectators. So, of course, the Prince decided to come as well.

Sat on a tree, he could see the whole place. Mammon looked at him, and Bel gasped, but the baby decided to not say a word to the Captain.

-Lucky~ whispered the blonde.

All the fighters of the "Vongola" team played a janken to know who was attacking first. Seeing the boss playing at such a childlish game... Yeah, that was hilarating, and the Prince held a laugh back, not wanting to be noticed. That fool of Byakuran won. But, of course, the Vindice didn't care.

And the fight began. The Prince was amazed by the mummy's speed. He barely saw him moving. And then...

A fireshot. Something, flying in the air. An arm. Boss's. The Boss cut his own right arm to allow Squalo to approach the Vindice.

A noise. The sword broke. Squalo didn't even touch the Mummy, yet he was hit. Bel couldn't stop laughing, this time. Squalo was so stuuuupid~

His smile froze. His whole body froze. He couldn't move, couldn't see anything but the hand going through Squalo – the man that once have been his senpai – 's chest. The boss's body let appear those scars, the one the Varia used to saw when he was really angry. But this time, was it some...

-Hey, shitty shark. Get up.

… Fear ? The Boss feared that Squalo wouldn't wake up ? But he will. Of course, he will. He always did. Even when Bel was 9 and when a tree almost fell on him (because of Levi who hit it too strongly), Squalo pushed him and the tree hit him. He woke up. Even when Squalo drank a poisoned wine on a dose that would kill an elephant. He woke up. Even when he was eaten by the shark in the ring battle. He woke up. So why wouldn't he wake up now ?

Two minutes. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Bel didn't even see if the battle was over. Who won ? Who lost ? Bel didn't know. He didn't care. All he saw was that body, laying on the ground. That corpse.

Some arms grabbed him. Who ? He knew this smell, so it wasn't a Vindice. Somebody was carrying him. He looked up to see a childlish face.

-Ma...Mmon ?

-Sssh, Bel. For now on, just rest a little.

-Did we... Won... ?

No answer. But Mammon has always been selfish of words too.

-Squalo... ?

-Dead.

Then, nothing did matter anymore. Whether Mammon was free or just using his present, it didn't matter. Even releasing the curse of his best friend had no interest anymore.

Yeah, he would rest. The Prince closed his teary eyes and leaned against his friend's chest. Would he wake up ? He didn't know. Was he strong enough to stay alive ? His wounds were healed, but the one on his heart was still here. Would he wake up ? He didn't know. He didn't care.

From now on, the only thing that mattered was his precious memories of the brother he had for those eight years.

Would he wake up ? Well, maybe. He had to become the Boss's right arm, maybe the Boss himself. So yes, he would wake up. One day, he would open his eyes, and become someone's brother-like figure too. He would protect that kid and pretend hating him.

-Shishishi, Squ-senpai... I will be worthy of you. Don't worry. The Prince will stay okay.

* * *

Aaaaand... That's it ! How did you find it ? Liked ? Disliked ? Let me know by leaving a review ! 3


End file.
